jailbreakfandomcom-20200223-history
Bugatti
Overview The Bugatti is a hypercar that was added along with the Jewelry Store. Due to its convenient spawn location and great performance, it's a great getaway car after robbing the Jewelry Store. Recently, the Bugatti is slightly losing a competition between the Roadster due to its acceleration and handling. Still, it remains one of the most used vehicles since the release back in June 2017. Performance The Bugatti is one of the most record-breaking vehicles in the game. It's incredible acceleration and top speed makes it easily one of the best vehicles in the game behind the Torpedo in top speed and the Roadster, Torpedo, Jet and Volt bike in acceleration. Off-roading is one of the key features of the vehicle. The Bugatti has an average to above-average off-roading. Also, the vehicle has the best reverse speed in the game, beating the Torpedo, and Army Helicopter. Galleries A section for visual and audible media featuring the Bugatti. ---- Visual gallery Current= The current look of the Bugatti in-game. d614b150d7f1e27e63a8c53949a698b7.png|''The front of the Bugatti.'' c6e522d701564fc907808015c5af488b.png|''The left side of the Bugatti.'' 1469ec4b464a3484d85e5e2425b153e3.png|''The right side of the Bugatti.'' ac3bbadfaa2ce30bec6639897570e8c7.png|''The rear of the Bugatti.'' 07d7d61f79de9502e794fd35608d7423.png|''An aerial view of the Bugatti.'' 514d26fa72b7eb1c7bc98f352e005d5b.png|''The Bugatti with its headlights on.'' f083dde037584bb2ba0eb98d4632ec6e.png|''The Bugatti with police sirens.'' ---- Audio gallery All sounds are from the stock (non-upgraded) vehicle unless stated otherwise. Trivia * This vehicle is based on the Bugatti Veyron and its range of variants. **It is widely believed to be based on the Bugatti Veyron Super Sport, which was once the fastest street-legal production car in the world. But upon closer inspection, it is clear that the design was not modeled only after the Super Sport, but is rather a combination of many separate Veyron variations. The rear is particularly distinct; it features what looks to be the air scoops from the Grand Sport Vitesse (although they would not function since they are fused with the bodywork), and two wide exhaust pipes similar to the single pipe the standard 16.4 Veyron has. Meanwhile, the front grille ducts have the same shape as the Super Sport's, but lack the center separators, just like the standard 16.4. * The Bugatti is the eighth-most expensive vehicle in the game, behind the Monster Truck, Volt Bike, BlackHawk, Jet, Roadster, Arachnid, and Torpedo. It is, overall, the joint-fourth most expensive vehicle in the game, along with the UFO. * The reverse for the Bugatti is completely silent at max speed, just like the Lamborghini. * This is no longer the fastest vehicle in Jailbreak, as the Torpedo now holds the number one spot. Currently, the Bugatti is the second-fastest vehicle in the game. * Upon its initial release, the Bugatti had black stripes from the front to the back. Later, the stripes were changed to semi-transparent and eventually removed. * There was once a picture of the Bugatti on the right side of the Starter Pack. Badimo replaced it with a Pickup Truck due to players mistakenly believing they got the Bugatti as part of the pack. * The Bugatti has a 6-speed transmission. Category:Vehicles Category:Cars Category:Supercars Category:Two Seat Vehicles